NCIS surprise
by Anna reform 2016
Summary: Gibbs is going to have a surprise of his/her life that change what means to be gibbs


Ncis Halloween

It was a boring Halloween Moring at the ncis bull pin. Tony, McGee, and Ziva were during paper work. They haven't had a case for days. Even through they glad that no navy or marine wasn't killed it was getting boring for just during paper work and all three of them are getting grumpy. Ziva what are during in Halloween? Dress like a ninja and knock all the bad guys. Tony smirk. No tony I will take you to my apartment and use you for target practies. Ziva growled. Mcgee laughed. tony I can't wait to see you get hit, shoot, and kicked by ziva to use you as target practies. I will watch you from the sidelines in pain. Mcgee I will have two targets when I glo home tony and you and I will dump you two to Transylvania. Mcgee smile vanished. Tony smirk at mcgee. Mcgoo when we they you will be the monster with the split personal and I will be vampire who drink people blood. Mcgee rolled his eyes. don't be a jerk tony let get back to paper work. Tony grunted and went back to the paperwork. McGee and ziva smirk at each other and went back to the paperwork. Meanwhile at the ground floor Gibbs was running late which was unusual for him. but this moring he woke up late this moring, all his cloths was dirty which he had to wash it and dry it, then he burn his breakfast which he end up went to starbucks to get coffee. Now he in the ground floor not looking happy. Um excuse me sir but there was a package for you gibbs. Gibbs grunt and grab the box from the lay at the desk. Had a good day. Boy he not in a good mood. She shrug and back to her duty. Gibbs went into the elevator where the director vance was waiting. You late gibbs. Yeah, yeah, yeah I know leon. Leon then notice the packeage that gibbs is carrying. Gibbs where did you got that? I don't know somehow soeone seem to send mme this package to here in ncis. It probably one of dose Halloween trick probably. Leon look at the return address it was not local in fact it was address to a name in Argentina. gibbs do you know someone from Argentina? Well I went there iin the sumer remember. Yes that sumer was rough when ziva went back to Israel to work with mossared. Just then elevator door open. Well get back to work gibbs. Leon walk away to his office. Gibbs step off the elevator and walk around the he look at the return address it was romana. The woman he saw this summer he had flesh backs. Then he shrug it off and walk to his desk with the box. Great a box on a hallween. Who send me a box this time of here. tony look up to see gibbs and smile. well boss glad to join us. Said tony. Good moring gibbs, said ziva, happy hallween and what in the box. Don't say it McGee who send me this package? Gibbs pick up his pocket knife and cut the tape. Tony, McGee, and Ziva look over and see gibbs open the box. Then tony realize this could be a trick. gibbs wait that could be a trick?. But he was too late gibbs got all the tape off and open the box. White dust cover up gibbs. Tony, mcgee and ziva jump out their chairs and rain to gibbs side. they waited for the white dust settle when it did a woman wearing Gibbs cloths they were wide eye and there mouth were wide open. Oh shit. Said tony, oh my god, said ziva. Mcgee faint and fell to the floor. The woman has long brunette hair her skin was so fresh and new. She look like a woman in her early 20s. but her eyes are the same blue eyes starring at her team. DiNozzo what the hell happen to me. the female gibbs said in a high pitch voice but it sound sexy. Then gibbs realize he/she had a different voice. Um why is my voice sound different. Excuse me what the hell is going on and ziva look back and see director vance . oh director vance I didn't see you there. Very funny Dinozzo! Then vance notices the woman in gibbs cloths. He was surprise. Gibbs is that you? Yes it me leon. Gibbs how did you- then vance notices the open box. Um when he open the box did he. Tony and ziva nodded gibbsnodded and went in the box and grab a letter from the bottom of the box and hold it at the front of him/her it saids. _Dear gibbs how you trip back to Washington doing. I told you I have connection. Anyway don't even try to change back I made a spell that will make stuck in that body. that my revengage on you. Anyway enjoy you new body for life. From romana._ SON OF BITCH! Gibbs yelled and throw the paper at DiNozzo. Hey watch you language gibbs. Gibbs sight sorry leon. Then he/she walk away to the elevator. Gibbs were you going. He problay going to Abby to get to the spell off but he couldn't look at this letter director. Tony give the letter to vance. Vance look over the letter and give it to ziva. Ziva I want you go to abby and take the box and the letter to abby. Yes director! Ziva took the box and walk to the elevator. Then vance look down and saw mcgee lay on the floor bleeding on the back of the head. Tony take mcgee to doctor mallad to stich him up and then called the police in Argentina. Yes director. Tony carry mcgee bridal style and take him to doctor mallad. Ziv reach the elevator and gibbs is on the elevator with calf pow. Ziva smile so look like you got revenage gibbs. Gibbs rolled her eyes. and you not going to bride Abby with calf pow. I don't care ziva I want my body back. Ziva roll her eyes. In Abby lab Abby was dancing to rock music and put on Halloween diguation. She was finish dress her skull when she her footsteps. Gibbs, ziva I glad to see you, you know Halloween was going back many years-. Abby turn around and was shock and her eyes were wide open to see a woman wearing Gibbs cloths and see notice the blue eye that in no doubt that it was Gibbs. Um Gibbs is that you? Yes it me and here you calf pow. Thank and what in the world happen to you. Well um- Abby here is the box and the letter. Abby grab the letter and read it. She read it for a minute and slam it on the table. That bitch, Gibbs can you tell me what happen to you this summer? But! Gibbs looks at ziva but ziva give her a dirty look. Gibbs sight and tell. Meanwhile in the corner part of ncis! The door open and tony who carry McGee to see ducky. Ducky! Oh hi Tony what bring you down. Then ducky saw McGee. Oh my! Did he faint and cut his head? Yes ducky! Well lay him on the table and I can fix him. yes ducky. So tony lay McGee on the table and ducky begin to help his head! So what the reason for the faint. Well it all start when Gibbs came in late with a package. A package well it turn out to be one of those boxes that transform someone. oh those kind of boxes well can you tell me what the box did to Gibbs. Tony sight, it turns him into a girl. Ducky was surprise and look at tony. Only that would be impossible to change gender like that. just then McGee woke up and look around. um tony why I am at the cornor table and don't tell me gibbs turn into a girl did he? Yes McGee Gibbs turns into a girl mcblind. Just then director Vance came in. agent DiNozzo.


End file.
